speed_racer_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mach 6
The Mach 6 is the successor to the Mach 5, making it superior in every way to its predecessor. It is the car used by Speed and is fixed, updated, shaped up by Conor. History It is revealed that during X's childhood, Speed Sr. and Trixie's dad, Tuffie Tredwell, elaborated together on a Mach 6 prototype, it required testing said by Spritle, but Tredwell wanted to release the prototype in the major race. Speed Sr. refused, saying that it required him to drive the car and it still needed work. Before Tredwell stole the car, Zile Zazic and Stan Winston sabotaged the prototype, killing Tredwell and injuring and warping Trixie into inheriting her father's business and under the shadows for world domination. Once Speed came to the past, everything continued as was, except that Speed came in to rescue Tredwell and to undo the events leading to the the warped future. After the Mach 5 got destroyed by Zile, they had to pick up the car parts and put it back to the garage, when the key to the Mach 5 detected something, it pulled Speed towards the car door, in the door was a computer chip showing a "M" sign, it show the engine that Speed Sr. created and Speed and Conor were so thrilled that they wanted it, Conor thrilled to make the engine, and Speed thrilled that it's the engine that is needed for the new car. Without no money or anything, they were doomed, try to rebuilt the Mach 5 but it was unsuccessful. At the race, when X's car was sabotage, Speed helped him and X gave the certificate to Speed to build his car. Once they got it, they immediately work on the car, mostly Conor, Lucy and Speed try to find out about the engine while Conor did all the work. By the time Professor Winn's class almost started, the Mach 6 was ready with Conor on the top of the car, when Speed ask Conor if the car was ready, it was ready and Speed raced in the virtual world along with Annalise and the twin brothers. The car had excellent performance and made it, except that the comm system could be hacked. During the series, people wanted the car mostly Zile, but the car was equipped with the latest material thanks to Conor, making it more advanced and much better. In the "Secrets of the Engine", Dr. Chezko comes to let Speed try the final part, which is a chamber created by Speed Sr. and Chezko. The chamber was tested on the chamber, but it failed the test run, when it was to activate the chamber, the Mach 6 had to make it to 820 mph to activate it. After it was activated, the car was not working, when they discovered that the chamber would work by cold fusion in the bandana, they got ready for the race. The Mach 6 worked as a charm in the race but in the middle of the race, the Mach 6 stopped cause the chamber should handle it in space, it needed oxygen so Speed use the car's oxygen and made it in 1st place in 2 minutes. In "The Return, Pt. 2", the Mach 6 received a new feature, the ability to travel time in seconds, if it goes over 220, the car will jump and make it to the other side. In "The Return, Pt. 3", Conor made a new feature on the Mach 6, he put a jump button so he can control the jump. In "The Hourglass, Pt. 2", Conor made a hourglass part to make it complete, but it didn't, when they tried the nuclear energy source, the Mach 6 created a time hole. People from old times came out. In the end, they knew what the feature is and that they don't have the right material to make it, so they needed to get the Hourglass as soon as possible to complete the part. In "Racing with the Enemy", the Mach 6 needed to be protected at all because the committee was going to strike but it got Alpha instead of the Mach 6. In "The Shadow World," the Mach 6 was created as a robot car by Speed Sr., not able to drive, Speed trained all the robot car in modern driving to help launch a attack on the academy. There was a Mach 6 similar to back then. Capabilities The Mach 6 was the succesor of the Mach 5, making it more advanced and more durable than any other car to race. It has the Mach 6 features but it's more advanced while the Mach 5 features are old-school style. *'Laser Saw/Cutter Blades' - Able to cut trees and mostly anything. Updated in "The Fast Track". *'Homing Bird' - A bird that is able to keep a signal and get things from areas. *'Jump Feature' - The car has a jump button, when pressed, the car disappears and appears in seconds, only able to be used 3 times every time it restarts. *'Auto Jack' - Use to check the down part of the car, to jump from one place to another by the jack. *'Lasers '- Able to take out any weapon material. Used in "Together We Stand, Pt. 2". *'Rockets - '''Shoot rockets, cause distraction, mostly use to break rocks. *'Electricity Nets '- The nets are electricity, keeping the tech to electrify and explode. *'Time Travel '''- The car has time travel capability and able to go to any timeline the driver wants to go to. If changes are made to the past or the future, the driver and anyone else who is in the car is able to remember the original timeline. Discovered on "The Hourglass, Pt. 2" Gallery Mach 6.jpg|The Mach 6, all prepared to drive. 77 Mach 6.jpg|This is it's look.... SPEEDRACER CARTOON.jpg|The Mach 6 Category:Cars Category:Major Characters